In Times Like This
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: Post Cover Story, When Tim comes in with a somber attitude and makeup covering his face, the others on Team Gibbs has no clue about McGee's weekend off. They get a shocking surprise that Tim spent the weekend saving the day on his own.


In Times Like This

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Author's Notes: Post Cover Story

It is a Monday morning as Tim walks in the office. He had an interesting weekend off, but it wasn't one of those good weekends. He has make up covering his bruised face and black eye. He is a man on a mission to hide what he did over the weekend from the others considering what has happened recently and over the weekend.

As he got to work, Gibbs arrives at his desk. He looks at Tim as he notice that something is off about his youngest agent. 'Is that make up on Tim's face? Is he in an abusive relationship'? Gibbs thought to himself as he has more questions than answers.

Tony and Ziva also arrives to the bullpen. Tony looks at Tim. "Hey McWriter, how was your weekend"? Tony asks Tim. Tim looks at Tony. "My weekend was not exciting Tony. Besides you probably had a better weekend than me anyways". Tim said to Tony as he has a somber attitude.

Ziva notices that something is bothering him. Tony rises a brow as he looks at Tim. "Of course I had a good weekend, McDowner". Tony said to Tim. Ziva looks at Tim. "Are you feeling ok, Tim"? Ziva asks Tim. Tim looks at Ziva. "I am fine". Tim said to Ziva. Ziva didn't seem to buy it.

Gibbs looks at them as they got started working. Gibbs can also sense the somber attitude coming from Tim. 'What is going on with you'? Gibbs thought to himself. Little did they know that Tim actually did great things over the weekend.

In the Director's office, Jenny is working on paper work as a phone call comes in. 'This must be that SecNav call'. Jenny thought to herself as she answers the phone call. Jenny answers the phone call as she got a major surprise about one her agents. "Wow, I didn't know he did that. I will make sure he will receive accommodations for his actions". Jenny said to the caller as the phone call ends.

Jenny has a small smile on her face as she had no clue about it. About an hour later, Jenny received two more phone calls with word about two more heroic deeds that one of her agents did. 'I wonder what Agent McGee did over the weekend on his personal time. She decided to get some answers from the horse's mouth as she calls up Tim, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer to her office.

A few moments later, the group of people walk in her office. Gibbs is not happy to be called into her office. Tim is nervous on what the director had to say while the others are wondering what is going on.

Gibbs looks at Director Shepard. "What's going on, director"? Gibbs asks Jen. Jen looks at them as they took a seat at the table. "I got three interesting phone calls to tell me that one of your agents has done a lot of good over the weekend. One of your agents gave CPR to an elderly woman, helped a local PD catching a suspect, and saved a woman from being raped. Your agent must have been at the right place and time, Jethro". Jen said to Gibbs.

This bring a huge surprise to everyone except Tim. "So we got a Superman in our mist". Abby said to Jen. Jen looks at them. "Agent McGee why don't you tell them". Jen said to Tim. Everyone is taken back by this as they look at Tim. "How did you find out about it"? Tim asks Director Shepard. Jen looks at Tim. "People talk Agent McGee". Jen said to Tim.

Tim looks at them as they are starring at him. "After all the trouble and disappointment I made for everyone here lately, I felt like every bit of my personal life was coming out from the wood work that Gibbs does in his basement. Even though I was there at the right place and time, it did confirm my reasons why I wanted to go into law enforcement in the first place". Tim said to them.

Everyone nods as Gibbs grins about the small joke. They all know about the trouble that Tim has been through. Gibbs looks at Tim as he is curious on what he did. "What did you do exactly Tim"? Gibbs asks Tim.

Tim looks at them. "It all started Friday night. I was at a bar close by to the yard. I notice a young couple at a table right across from me. The woman was in the restroom when I saw the guy putting a drug in the woman's drink. I told a waitress what I saw and she told the bar tender. A few minutes later a cop arrives and ask me about it. The guy was furious that he got caught as he wanted to hit me. The guy got surprised when I should him my badge and federal id. Meanless to say, the guy got a crappy look as he is arrested. I explained to the woman that he put a date rape drug in her drink. The woman was on a blind date with the guy, and yet she wasn't mad at me for ruining the date". Tim said to them.

Everyone is surprised by Tim's admission. Tony looks at Tim. "That took a lot of guts, Tim". Tony said to Tim. Abby looks at Tim. "You really saved the day". Abby said to Tim. Tim looks at Abby. "It wasn't a big deal, Abby". Tim said to Abby.

Gibbs looks at Tim as he got curious. "What about the other two things you did"? Gibbs asks Tim. Tim looks at Gibbs as he has more to tell.

Tim looks at them. "The other two things happened on Saturday, boss". Tim said to Gibbs. Gibbs nods to Tim as he wants to know more. "That morning I was on a jog at the park. I saw an elderly woman having a heart attack and she went unconscious and stopped breathing. I called the paramedics as I gave her CPR. She was alone when I found her. I felt obligated to go with her. I explain to them and showed my badge and id. When her son arrived, I told him what happened. He was grateful that I was there when it happened". Tim explains to them.

Ducky has the biggest smile on his face. "Now are you glad that I pushed the CPR recertification on you". Ducky said to Tim. Tim nods as Jimmy looks at him. "You did really great". Jimmy said to Tim. Tim nods to Jimmy. Abby is in awe by Tim's actions.

Gibbs looks at Tim as he couldn't help it by being proud of him. Tim looks at them. "By Saturday afternoon, I decided to take a drive and get a late lunch. I was walking to my car when a robbery suspect was running out from a jewelry store. He bumped into me as his fist punched me in the eye. The local pd caught the guy. When I showed the suspect and the local pd my badge and ID, the suspect had a crappy look on his face. The local pd was grateful that I was right there stopping the guy since they have been after him for almost a year". Tim said to them as he revealed the bruise on his cheek and the black eye.

The group of people in the director's office are amazed by it. Abby looks at Tim. "Timmy, how did you get here this morning with that eye of yours"? Abby asks Tim. Tim looks at Abby. "I took the bus and left earlier than usual. I got my car towed so I wouldn't drive. I spent my Sunday at home after all the excitement I had". Tim said to them.

Director Shepard looks at Tim. "You really did well, Agent McGee". Jen said to Tim. Tim nods to Director Shepard. "Thanks, I need some air". Tim said to them as he leaves the office. The others are taken back as Tim left the office.

Tony looks at them. "I have to admit it. Probie did a lot of good, and yet we weren't there to see it". Tony said to them. The others nod to Tony. Abby looks at Tony. "I am surprised by all of this as well. He even tried to cover the black eye and the bruise on his face". Abby said to them.

Ziva looks at them as she starts to feel a bit guilty. "I also admit that McGee is a good person. We were not as supportive when we found out about the books, and yet we were not there when he did the good things over the weekend. If it wasn't for the phone calls, Director, we wouldn't have know about them". Ziva said to them.

They look at each other as they realize that she is right. "Ziva is right". Jimmy said to them as he got the courage to speak up. Gibbs nods to Jimmy as he took the words out from his mouth.

Gibbs looks at Jen as he notices that look. "I know you are planning something, Jen". Gibbs said to the director. Jen looks at Gibbs as she nods to him. "You should talk to him, Jethro. Now back to work". Jen said to Gibbs. They left the director's office.

Gibbs and the other's notice that Tim is not back at his desk. "Where did he go, Gibbs"? Abby asks Gibbs. Just as he is about to answer Abby's question, the elevator stops on their floor as the door reveals Tim in the elevator. The group looks at Tim. "I am going back to work boss". Tim said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Tim as he has other plans. "No, we need to talk. I will buy some coffee". Gibbs said to Tim. The others nod in agreement as they left the office for a quiet and tranquil place outside.

At the park just right outside of the NCIS building, Tim is holding the coffee in his hands. Gibbs and the others look at him. "Now you guys know what I did over my weekend". Tim said to them as he still has the somber look on his face.

Tony looks at Tim as he doesn't get why the somber attitude. "Why the long face McSomber? You saved the weekend". Tony said to Tim. They nod to Tony in agreement.

Tim looks at them as he sighs to Tony. "I did save a few lives, but you guys were not there to actually see it. In some ways, you guys were there in spirit and would have done the same thing. Friday night, Tony would have caused a scene with the guy. If it was Abby or Director Shepard involved in that situation, I would have acted quicker and warned them sooner. Saturday morning, Gibbs would have sprinted into action, and if Ducky or Palmer was there, they would have counted that for the CPR recertification. That Saturday afternoon, Ziva would have kicked that robber's butt. Although, the guy did not expect an NCIS agent was right there to stop him". Tim said to them.

They nod to Tim in agreement. Gibbs looks at Tim. "I know we were not there, but you did a lot of good on your own. You knew what to do in those situations without support from us. You didn't have to hide what you did from us". Gibbs said to Tim.

Tony nods to Tim. "Yeah Tim, I know you like to keep your personal life hidden from your professional life. Plus I understand that you didn't tell us about it considering about the trouble with your sister and your books. We could have put down what ever we were doing and come over". Tony said to Tim.

Ziva nods to Tim. "I agree with Tony, McGee. I told them that if it wasn't for those calls to Director Shepard, we wouldn't have known about it. Tony would have pried into it like he normally does. For the record, I would have kicked the guy's butt for hurting you". Ziva said to Tim.

Abby looks at Tim as she nods to Tim. "Yeah Timmy, you did a lot of good. Plus if I was there in that situation, you would have gotten me out of there sooner. Plus next time you try to cover the bruises, pick a different shade". Abby said to Tim.

Ducky and Palmer look at Tim. "Timothy, if I was there, you got the recertification for life. We may not have been there for you during the weekend off, but you did a lot of good". Ducky said to Tim. Palmer nods in agreement.

Tim looks at them as he has a smile on his face. "Thank you, everyone". Tim said to them. As they head back to the building, Gibbs looks at Tim. "Tim, in times like this, you did a lot of good even though you created trouble lately. Next time you get into a crazy situation on your personal time, you will call me". Gibbs said to Tim.

Tim nods to Gibbs. "Yes boss", Tim said to Gibbs as they head back inside to the NCIS building.

End story.


End file.
